One Starry Night
by Cladixe
Summary: ET When there is a time that you feel incomplete, unusual confessions were about to reveal.


**ONE STARRY NIGHT**

By: Cladixe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of **CCS**, especially cute lil Eriol and Tomoyo. And this is especially made for my online friend's, BT-chan's ExT site. And sorry if my plot is so plotless coz I am having a writer's block for romance coz all I think is humor one. -

-

-

At the balcony of such a big house, a beautiful girl with a long black hair shimmering under the bright light of the moon was looking at the sky deeply as she was sitting on the ledge of the balcony. Counting every star that brightens up the sky at that time. Sadness can be seen at her face.

Suddenly an elegant and handsome guy approached her and sat won beside the beautiful, holding two hot mugs of coffee.

"Tomoyo." He called.

Tomoyo looked at him. He offered one of the mugs and the woman accepted it.

"So, That's what sadness can do to you..." he said as he gave a smile to the woman. "You became a selfless woman. Physically present but mentally absent."

"I tried, Eriol... but why all of this happens to me?" she asked.

"You just need some inspiration." he answered back as he sipped a little from his coffee.

"All of you, my friends, are my inspiration." She said as she looked at the blue sky, matched with twinkling stars up with it.

"Sometimes, friends are not enough inspiration. I mean much better inspiration like love." He explained as his friend was staring at the midnight blue sky.

"You know what happen when I tried, right? It became worse when I had one." She answered again, as her flaming amethyst eyes met his dark cerulean eyes.

"Maybe, you chose a wrong person." He said again but this time he looked blankly at the sky.

"Maybe... or maybe not... I'm not really meant to love." She murmured but Eriol heard it.

"Everyone is meant to love someone." He replied.

"Everyone? You don't even had a girlfriend or loved-one and you are telling me that everyone meant to love?" she asked him, trying to make him guilty enough about what he said.

"I don't have a girlfriend but I do love somebody. She just needs to realize that I can be her inspiration. That I am always there, just like the stars in the sky. Even when morning wakes up, even if you can't see it, you know its there, hidden by the bright sunlight of the Sun." he said then he sips again his coffee.

"Uhm- Sorry. I never thought of that. But you haven't told me about that hidden feelings of yours for a certain girl." She said to him sincerely.

"Want to meet her?" he asked her as he stood up.

The woman just nodded and followed him to a certain room until they ended up in an object, hidden behind the silky clothing.

"Stand here." As he led the beautiful girl to the front of the hidden object.

He suddenly pulled the clothing. It was a full-length ancient mirror, beautiful carvings are engraved as the border of the mirror. Tomoyo can see her face clearly.

"Do you also like her? Unlike you, I have an inspiration for everything. I just hope that I could be the inspiration for her too." He said as he looked at Tomoyo's face.

"M-Me?" she was shocked.

She didn't know it. For so long time, he didn't even try to say it to her.

"B-But I thought you like Kaho?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "I just made it up so I can hide my true feelings to this special woman in my heart. I know how it will affect her if she knew that I like her. Maybe I will lose her as a friend and leaves me nothing."

"So why did you confess now?" she asked again, still doubting about his feelings.

"Coz I can't bear to see my princess in sadness." He smiled at her.

Suddenly, Tomoyo looked at her and said, "Why didn't you said it before? I was waiting for you to say that. I though you love somebody so I tried to... I tried to love... someone new but I can't." she hugged him so tight.

"Promise. I will always be your star, forever." He whispered to her ears.

"Aishiteru." She replied, giving Eriol, her sweetest smile ever.

**_…Owari…_**

Sorry if too short, I must go now to school. I typed this for 15 minutes, including the plot-thinking and rechecking errors. I don't know if there are still errors but please bear with me coz I have no inspiration and I haven't mastered English. I still few years to go before I mastered it, I guess.

P.S

I just did the **edit **because I learned this **bold **and _italics _and etc. thingy!


End file.
